my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Go!
Description Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC Comics franchise. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series lampoons what the Titans do when they are not saving the world. The Post Production Audio Services are provided by Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture. No post-production sound creative is credited (typical with most Warner Bros. Animation projects these days), but Rob McIntyre is the series' Sound Designer, Sound Supervisor, Supervising Sound Editor and Re-recording Mixer; Sound Effects Editor Evan Dockter also serves as a Supervising Sound Editor on some episodes. Sound Effects Used *CARTOON TRUMPET FANFARE (Heard once in "Driver's Ed.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Cooing Single Ha PE399501 (Heard once in "Puppets, Whaaaat?") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Cries TE018001 (Heard in "Dreams.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard in selected episodes, including "Artful Dodgers" and "How 'Bout Some Effort.") *Hollywoodedge, Belch 3 Shorter CU PE138201 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 4 HighpitchedS PE138301 (Heard once in "Boys vs. Girls".) *Hollywoodedge, Belch 5 Wet Short Clos PE138401 (Heard once in "Boys vs. Girls".) *Hollywoodedge, Belch 6 Lowpitched We PE138501 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 *Hollywoodedge, Bell Tower High Pitch PE191601 (Heard in "Matched.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Colors of Raven" and "Chicken in the Cradle.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard once in "Staring at the Future.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Growl Sc AT011102 (Heard once in "Animals, It's Just a Word!") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Finally a Lesson.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Meows Close Persp PE022501 (Heard once in "Caramel Apples.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard once in "Laundry Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Also used as an aural gag in "Gorilla") *Hollywoodedge, Child Laughgirl Evil TE036401 *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Heard once in "Beast Man.") *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (Heard once in "Spice Game.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 (Heard once in "Artful Dodgers.") *Elektra Records, Cuckoo Clock Strikes Twelve/Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Chime CRT2043401 *Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 *Hollywoodedge, Desk Top Clock Ticks PE179501 (Heard once in "Croissant.") *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "Pirates.") *Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "I'm the Sauce!.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 (Heard once in "Dog Hand.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "The Inner Beauty of a Cactus.") *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard in "Power Moves" and "BBBDAY!") *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 5 ASqueaker Fart PE139301 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Titan Saving Time.") *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once in "Gorilla.") *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard once in "Chicken in the Cradle.") *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard once in "Matched.") *Hollywoodedge, Hub Cap Falls On Aspha PE077701 (Heard once in "Crossiant.") *Hollywoodedge, Kitten Domestic Meow AT011201 (Heard once in "Crazy Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard once in "The Real Orangins.") *Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "Money Grandma", "Gorilla" and "Dreams.") *Hollywoodedge, Man Cryingboohoo Ty CRT024601 (Heard once in "TV Knight 3.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heard once in "Breakfast Cheese.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "Power Moves.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 (Heard once in "Be Mine") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Man PainedS PE134201 (Heard once in "Little Buddies.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 (Heard once in "Robin Backwards.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Man Gutwren PE134501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL /Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Meatball Party.") *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard in "TV Knight.") *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 *PEOPLE SCREAMING (Heard once in "Love Monsters" and "You're Fired!") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, MONKEY - VARIOUS SCREAMS, APE *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 (Heard once in "Head Fruit.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Career Day.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Serious Business.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Birds.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOBCAT - GROWL, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Tower Power.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Power Moves.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Double Trouble.") *Sound Ideas, BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 03 (Heard once in "Uncle Jokes") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, (Heard once in "Laundry Day.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "TV Knight.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - SINGLE HEN CLUCKING (Heard once in "Chicken in the Cradle.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 02 (Heard once in "Road Trip" and "Monster Squad.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING (Heard once in "A Farce" and "Who's Laughing Now?") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Double Trouble", Caramel Apples", "Garage Sale" and "Animals, It's Just a Word!.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Caramel Apples.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Cat's Fancy" and "Croissant.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Legendary Sandwich.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 (Heard once in "Laundry Day.") *Sound Ideas, DOG - MEDIUM DOG WHINING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Dog Hand.") *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Double Trouble.") *Sound Ideas, DONKEY - SINGLE BRAY, ANIMAL, (Heard in "Classic Titans.") *Sound Ideas, DONKEY - C.U. BRAY, ANIMAL (Heard in "Truth, Justice, and What?!?!?.") *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, (Heard once in "Double Trouble", "Friendship" and "BBBDAY!.") *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HORN, BULB - FORCED OUT: HIGH BULB HORN SINGLE HONK, OUT ONLY (Heard in "Titan Saving Time.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "BBRAE.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Staff Meeting" and "Crazy Day.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Meatball Party.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas," "Collect Them All" "Witches Brew" and "Crab Shenanigans".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, - ONE YEAR OLD CHILD: CRYING IN BEDROOM (Heard once in "Real Boy Adventures.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM, SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BURP - LARGE BURP *Sound Ideas, JAGUAR - BABY: ROAR, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "Puppets, Whaaaat?") *Sound Ideas, LION - LION CUB CRIES, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "Chicken in the Cradle.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - SPELL CHIMES 01 *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in "The Avogodo.") *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Dog Hand.") *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE: HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN (Only the first half is used so far) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL, (Heard once in "Staring at the Future.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING (Heard once in "Love Monsters.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SPACE, MOTOR - SPACE MOTOR, MALFUNCTIONING (Heard once in "Staff Meeting".) *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "The Cruel Giggling Ghoul.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Rad Dudes with Bad 'Tudes" and "Black Friday.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard in "Friendship" and "The Overbite.") *Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 01 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *woman Scream sound/lady scream Other Audio Used *Beast Boy Laughing *Beast Boy Screaming *Cyborg Laughing *Cyborg Screaming *Robin Laughing *Robin Screaming *Raven Laughing *Raven Screaming *Starfire Laughing *Starfire Screaming Image Gallery HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Teen Titans Go.jpg Teen Titans Go! Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501.png Teen Titans Go! Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01.png Teen Titans Go! Driver's Ed Cats Two Angry Yowls.png Teen Titans Go to the Movies Trailer Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601.jpg Teen Titans Go! Staring at the Future Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING.jpg Teen Titans Go to the Movies Trailer Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601.jpg Teen Titans Go! Gorilla Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601.PNG Audio Samples Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Good Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows